


Midnight Cuddles

by KomaruNaegi



Series: New Danganronpa V3: Fanfic Harmony [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A few others are mentioned but are pretty much irrelevant so i wont tag them, F/F, No Spoilers, a miracle, a ndrv3 fic without saihara or ouma?, i swear to god if one of them kills the other, listen i love saiouma but there are only so many ways to ride somebody, no they dont fuck i cant write smut, nothing like titties at 3 am, relationship: me/italics, so here is some self-indulgent lesbian cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Iruma can't sleep. She goes to tell Toujou about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I love Saiouma but I needed a little less dick in the tag

She rolls over to her other side, the one that isn't stiff, and lets out a displeased sigh, staring at the LEDs of the alarm clock resting on her nightside table.

3:11. 3:11 A.M. and she still hadn't fallen asleep.

She tried everything she knew - counting backwards from 100 (she forgot the number 67 for a good three minutes), splashing cold water on her face (which only woke her up more), saying an animal that started with every letter of the alphabet (what the fuck even is an aardvark)... But in the end, here she was, restless.

You'd think someone with a knack for machines that work whilst sleeping would've mastered sleep. But no. Some extraterrestrial force kept Miu Iruma, _the Miu Iruma_ , lying awake in bedsheets.

There's that one girl - Dodo? - yeah, that's probably her name - that makes everyone's bed every day. A maid or whatever? She comes in and cleans her room every single day. It was annoying. Her sheets are freshly washed - and strawberry scented. Nice, but a touch she didn't really need. She should go tell her to stop cleaning her room, since she works better in messes anyway.

You know, why not do that right now?

 _Fuck_ , that girl was boring. She can't even remember her eye color. Maybe if she goes and talks to her for a while she'll get bored enough and fall asleep.

Sounds like a plan.

She's wearing a slip and her normal underwear, so she puts on some workout shorts and a bra. She can't let another girl see her boobs bra-less. They weren't pretty. And if some fucko wants to peek under her she doesn't want them getting a nice pair of lacy panties.

Mismatching socks? Eh, that'll do.

And off to Dodo's she goes.

It takes a minute for the maid to open her eyes. It's dark and silent in her room, because that's optimal for sleep. As much as she didn't like rest, she did need it, and 3:15 A.M. was normal sleeping time.

_BANG, BANG!_

Oh, someone's knocking for her. And they're loud. Who could it be?

Maybe Gonta - his hands are really big. It could be Ki-bo, since he's metallic, so his hands would clang against the door-

_BANG, BANG!_

Right, right. She has to answer the door. She fixes the bangs in front of her face, and approaches the door.

Iruma? Now that was certainly unexpected. What did she want at 3:16 A.M?

"Nee, Dodo," she huffed, hands on her hips. She was wearing a silky pink slip - she looked rather pretty.

" _-Toujou_. Toujou Kirumi," the maid corrected politely.

"Whatever. Listen, could ya please stop cleanin' my room? I don't like it like that. S'annoying."

Toujou sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot. I want to prove myself useful, and it is simply best if everyone keeps their rooms clean. Bugs, bad smells, and other undesirable effects arise as a result of not cleaning often enough."

The inventor rolled her eyes. "Big fuckin' whoops. I could probably shoot all the bugs away with a laser or somethin'"

"Is that all you wanted? This could have waited until morning..." the other groaned. Bringing a hand to her face, she yawned ever so slightly. Iruma followed, yawning loudly and rudely.

"Nah. I've been up all night. Can't sleep."

The maid broke eye contact. Why tell her this? What is she supposed to do about it? She could make tea, but the kitchen's closed off at this hour. She can't just read her a bedtime story or something.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Iruma poked her above the chest.

"Of course ya can, idiot! Can't you like, I dunno, talk for a while or somethin'? You're really fuckin' boring, so I thought hearing you talk for a while would knock me out!"

"It isn't best if you speak your negative thoughts about others so... violently," Toujou protested, gently pushing Iruma away from her.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want!"

"Has anyone ever come to you with something other than a favor?"

Iruma stares at her for a minute, puzzled. She then counts on her fingers.

"Nah."

"Have you ever spent time with another, just for enjoyment?"

"If people wanna bother me, they should leave. 'Course I wonder what hangin' out or whatever is like, but nobody bothers comin' up to me or nothin'" the inventor explains, shrugging.

"Maybe you're pushing them away."

"S-Stop making me feel bad about myself!" Iruma stammers, suddenly upset.

Toujou grabs her shaking shoulder. "My sincerest apologies, I didn't mean to offend you."

Iruma slaps it away. "Whatever. I'm crashin' here for the night."

A perplexed gaze is sent her way as Iruma climbs into Toujou's sheets, closing her eyes abruptly.

Toujou sits on the other side of the bed. "Not to be rude, but could you please leave? You have your own bed."

"No," Iruma barks back at her, squirming to the edge of the bed.

"Iruma- _sama_ , please leave," Toujou says in the most polite manner she can muster.

"I said no," Iruma growls again. She edges herself closer to the bed.

"Then I'm getting in bed."

The maid sighs, aggravated as she shimmies into the other side of the bed. She closes her eyes.

Iruma isn't moving.

_Why isn't she moving?_

"Do you actually intend on sleeping here?"

"Of course I do, you dumb bitch!" Iruma sneered. "I said I'm stayin'. I don't care if you're here."

Toujou sighed, turning so that she was facing away from the other. This would be a sleepless night for both of them - she'd probably just sleep on the floor or something.

She hears the bed creak under her, opening one eye. She hears Iruma groan.

"Is something the matter?"

"The bra won't unclasp."

A simple fix, Toujou thinks, as she goes underneath the other girl's nightgown from the neck hole, unhooking the garment in a few seconds.

"Thanks," Iruma mutters. Toujou thinks it's genuine.

"You know, that's pretty fuckin' hot if you can strip that fast."

Toujou's face flushes reasonably.

"I've had to dress many people, and I try to do my work diligently."

"You've probably seen some pretty nice racks."

"Go to bed, Iruma-san."

"I mean, my rack's obviously the best, but some people ain't half bad."

" _Great_ ," Toujou groans sarcastically. There's clearly annoyance in her voice.

"Did you just _insult my boobs?_ "

"I want to go to bed."

The next few seconds of her life are ones she'll never quite be able to remember perfectly, but never forget either. Iruma forcefully turns her over, and she feels a hand on the back of her neck. She can feel her face being pushed by the hand, until it suddenly stops. She blinks, confused.

_Iruma has shoved her face into her breasts._

"I-Mfjfjv-Iruma!" she sputters, trying to free herself. There is no escape.

"You're lucky, Dodo. You're feeling the largest, best, softest titties in the whole fuckin' universe!" Iruma cackles. Her hand lets her head go as she goes to laugh, and Toujou finally frees herself. Her face is bright red.

"Hah! You're hair's all disheveled too! What a slut!" Iruma snickers. Toujou's desperate for breath.

"Not gonna say anything?"

Toujou brings a hand to her face. "Do you want me to grade your breasts?"

"I mean, it's not like I've ever stuffed someone else in my boobs before."

"Then why me?!"

"You insulted me."

"What even is your bust size?!"

"99 centimeters."

" _Jesus Christ_..." the maid curses under her breath, sighing.

Iruma ruffles her hair.

"I think I'm a bit more tired now. Good work, Dodo!"

Toujou huffs.

"Then can you go back to your own bed now?"

Iruma pulls her closer. "Nah. You're soft. I'm in need of a good teddy bear."

Toujou goes to protest, but Iruma brings her face towards her chest - again. Her face isn't stuffed inside this time, but just lies on top, like a pillow. Iruma holds her in a tight grip, wrapping gray strands of hair around her fingers.

"You said you'd do whatever you can to help out~"

She can't refute that. _Damnit._

She accepts defeat, and acts without care as she nuzzles herself on top of the other's chest. It is soft, very soft in fact. Iruma's warm, and she can hear her heartbeat, fast, but slowing down. It feels kind of safe. Iruma moves Toujou's arms so that they wrap around her. It's strangely calm, as she hears the other breath in time with her.

And as Iruma kisses her head, she thinks that maybe she will get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i have no idea how to write characters


End file.
